1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a camera lens assembly and in particular to a method for producing a camera lens assembly for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional camera lens assembly for a portable electronic device usually comprises a holder 120 and a metal frame 130 fixed to the holder 120. A lens module is secured in the holder 120 and the metal frame 130 for capturing images. Specifically, the lens module has a substrate 112 with a plurality of solder balls 1121 disposed thereon. The substrate 112 and the solder balls 1121 are exposed to a cross shaped opening 132 of the metal frame 130 for SMT attachment to the PCB. However, since the metal frame 130 may contact the substrate 112 and the solder balls 1121 during assembly or the SMT process, short circuits between the metal frame 130 and the solder balls 1121 may occur and lead to failure of the camera lens assembly.